


Accuracy

by KilLinggames



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Archery, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Danger Kink, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilLinggames/pseuds/KilLinggames
Summary: Alec narrowed down on his target, aiming his bow carefully. He couldn't afford to miss."Don't move," he whispered, but knew that his voice carried far enough in the silence of the room.He released, the arrow grazing lightly against skin. He released a relieved sigh.Magnus gasped in pain and arousal. He made a pretty picture, naked as the day he was born and great white wings spread wide. His arms were raised above him, hands tied to the ceiling, feet shackled to the floor.----------------------Written for the Hunter's Moon HM500 prompt: Wings
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Accuracy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_am_not](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_not/gifts).



> Written for I_am_not, in response to a challenge I issued myself because I'm a little shit. 
> 
> "Apparently 500 words + kinky sex don't go together in my universe."  
> "IS THAT A CHALLENGE"

Alec narrowed down on his target, aiming his bow carefully. He couldn't afford to miss. 

"Don't move," he whispered, but knew that his voice carried far enough in the silence of the room. 

He released, the arrow grazing lightly against skin. He released a relieved sigh. 

Magnus gasped in pain and arousal. He made a pretty picture, naked as the day he was born and great white wings spread wide. His arms were raised above him, hands tied to the ceiling, feet shackled to the floor. 

It felt like they’d been doing this for hours, and Magnus was achingly hard. A long stream of precum dripped from his cock, forming a small puddle between his feet. The wall behind him was covered in arrows, and a few lodged into the feathers of his wings. Magnus himself was covered in a myriad of cuts. On his cheek, the tops of his wings, his sides, inner thighs. The cuts bled beautifully, a few drops of red dripping from the tips of his feathers. Alec licked his lips at the sight. 

He pulled another arrow from his quiver, and let loose. 

“Alexander, please,” Magnus cried out. 

“You’re gonna have to do better than that, Magnus,” Alec said as he loosed another arrow. 

“Please, please Alexander. Please, I need to cum.” He pleaded, struggling in his bonds, desperate for friction. 

Finally,  _ finally, _ Alec put down his bow. He took off his gloves slowly, building up the tension.

He walked over to Magnus and pressed his body up to him, still fully clothed, and wrapped one hand around Magnus’s cock. His face nuzzled into Magnus’s neck, licking at the newest cut.

“What do you want, Magnus? Tell me.” 

“Please, Alexander.” Magnus breathed out, voice strained. “Suck me.” 

“Your wish is my command, angel.” 

Magnus snorted at the nickname, but it didn’t dampen his arousal. 

Alec went down on his knees, and swallowed down on Magnus’s cock. Magnus groaned loudly, feeling his world shatter. He had been on the edge for so long, and the relief of finally feeling Alec around him almost drove him over the edge. 

Alec reached his other hand up to massage his balls, thumb brushing against one of the cuts on his inner thigh. He sucked harder on Magnus’s cock, bobbing his head up and down along the shaft in a quick rhythm. 

Magnus writhed in his bonds. He was close,  _ so  _ close. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ I’m gonna cum.” 

Alec sucked harder, giving silent permission, and Magnus spilled over the edge. Alec swallowed it all, and then licked all over his cock and balls to get at the few stray drops of cum. Magnus wriggled in discomfort at the overstimulation.

Alec stood back up and cradled Magnus’s face in his hands, giving him a soft, chaste kiss. 

“Let’s get you out of these, shall we?” 

* * *

Later, after having tended to Magnus’s wounds, Alec held his husband close to himself, mindful of his healing cuts.

“You are my world, Magnus.” 

“And you mine, Alexander.” 


End file.
